The Internet contains vast amounts of information. Often there is information in web pages or other Internet articles that would be of use to a user, but that the user is not aware of. In many situations, the user is not even aware that the information would be useful. For example, a local school website can list a registration deadline. A user with children in the school district may not be aware of the deadline and may further be unaware that he needs to seek out the deadline. Conventional methods and systems do not provide adequate means for apprising a user of information that would be useful to the user, but that the user has not actively sought out.